dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball Storm Outbreak
''' '''Dragon Ball Storm Outbreak '''is a fan-game designed by myself and a few friends.The term "Storm Outbreak" denotes the utter insanity and extreme ridicolosness my friends and i have poured into this game idea & design.This game design is considered pure crack-fanon in its highest level of zenith,featuring many fan-made transformations and characters,both common ones and unheard of ones,along with many original characters aswell as some who have risen to fame,like Xicor. Game Modes '''Story Mode Series Mode *'Emperor Pilaf Saga' *'Tournament Saga' *'Red Ribbon Army Saga' *'General Blue Saga' *'Commander Red Saga' *'Fortune Teller Baba Saga' *'Tien Shinhan Saga' *'King Piccolor Saga' *'Piccolor Jr. Saga' *'Vegeta Saga' *'Namek Saga' *'Ginyu Saga' *'Freiza Saga' *'Trunks Saga' *'Androids Saga' *'Imperfect Cell Saga' *'Cell Saga' *'Cell Games Saga' *'Great Saiyaman Saga' *'World Tournament Saga' *'Babidi Saga' *'Majin Buu Saga' *'Fusion Saga' *'Kid Buu Saga' *'Black Star Dragon Ball Saga' *'Baby Saga' *'Super 17 Saga' *'Shadow Dragon Saga' Movie Series Mode *'Curse of The Blood Rubies' *'Sleeping Princess in Devils Castle' *'Mystical Adventure' *'The Path to Power' *'Dead Zone' *'Worlds Strongest' *'The Tree of Might' *'Lord Slug' *'Coolers Revenge' *'Return of Cooler' *'Super Android 13' *'Broly-The Legendary Super Saiyan' *'Plan to Eradicate The Saiyans' *'Broly Second Coming' *'Bio Broly' *'Fusion Reborn' *'Wrath of The Dragon' *'Goku and his Friends Return' What If? Mode Versus Mode Custom Mode All Characters & Forms Goku *'Kid Goku + SSJ1 All The Way To 10' *'Kid Goku + Saiyan Armor + SSJ1 All The Way to 10' *'Kid Goku + Full Saiyan Armor + SSJ1 All The Way to 10' *'Great Ape Goku' *'Great Ape Goku + Saiyan Armor' *'Great Ape Goku + Full Saiyan Armor' *'Super Great Ape Goku' *'Super Great Ape Goku + Saiyan Armor' *'Super Great Ape Goku + Full Saiyan Armor' *'Goku + Saiyan Armor' *'Goku + Full Saiyan Armor' *'Goku + SSJ1 All The Way to 10' *'What If? - Majin Goku + SSJ1 All The Way to 10' *'What If? - Evil Goku + SSJ1 All The Way to 10 + Kid' *'What If? - Kakarot,King of Saiyans + SSJ1 All The Way to 10 + Kid' *'What If? - Baby Goku + All States + Kid' *'What If? - Baby Goku + SSJ1 All The Way to 10 + Kid' Vegeta *'Kid Vegeta + SSJ1 All The Way to 10' *'Kid Vegeta + Saiyan Armor + SSJ1 All The Way to 10' *'Kid Vegeta + Full Saiyan Armor + SSJ1 All The Way to 10' *'Kid Vegeta + Saiyan Prince Armor + SSJ1 All The Way to 10' *'Great Ape Vegeta' *'Great Ape Vegeta + Saiyan Armor' *'Great Ape Vegeta + Full Saiyan Armor' *'Great Ape Vegeta + Saiyan King Armor' *'Super Great Ape Vegeta + Saiyan Armor' *'Super Great Ape Vegeta + Full Saiyan Armor' *'Super Great Ape Vegeta + Saiyan King Armor' *'Vegeta + Saiyan Armor' *'Vegeta + Full Saiyan Armor' *'SSJ1 Vegeta All The Way to 10' *'Majin Vegeta + SSJ1 All The Way to 10' *'Baby Vegeta + All States + Kid' *'Baby Vegeta + SSJ1 All The Way to 10 + Kid' *'What If? - Saiyan King Vegeta + SSJ1 All The Way to 10' *'What If? - Roshi Trained Vegeta + SSJ1 All The Way to 10 + Kid' Gohan *'Kid Gohan + SSJ1 All The Way to 5' *'Kid Gohan + Saiyan Armor' *'Kid Gohan + Full Saiyan Armor' *'Great Ape Gohan ' *'Great Ape Gohan + Saiyan Armor' *'Great Ape Gohan + Full Saiyan Armor' *'Super Great Ape Gohan' *'Super Great Ape Gohan + Saiyan Armor' *'Super Great Ape Gohan + Full Saiyan Armor' *'Teen Gohan + SSJ1 All The Way to 10' *'Teen Gohan + Saiyan Armor' *'Teen Gohan + Full Saiyan Armor' *'Teen Gohan SSJ1 All The Way to 10' *'Adult Gohan + Fighting Uniform + SSJ1 All The Way to 10' *'Adult Gohan + School Uniform + SSJ1 All The Way to 10' *'What If? - Kakatt,Son of Kakarot + SSJ1 All The Way to 10 + Kid,Teen & Adult.' Trunks Goten Raditz Turles Bardock King Vegeta Nappa Tarble Freiza Cooler ' Salza '''Doore ' Neiz '''Dr. Wheelo Dr. Kochin Ebifurya Kishime Mikokatsun Bandages The Mummy Fangs The Vampire Grandpa Gohan The Invisible Man Spike The Devil Man ' Cui '''Dodoria ' 'Zarbon ' Burter '''Ginyu Jeice Recoome ''' Guldo '''Android 17 Android 18 ' Bojack Ginger '''Nicky ' 'Sansho ' Mustard '''Salt Spice Vinegar Tora Zorn ''' Borgos '''Shugesh Paragus Broly Fasha Goku jr. Vegeta jr. Pan Bura Uub Krillin Hercule Yamcha Tien Chiatzu Freiza Master Roshi Ricky *'Kid Ricky' *'Kid Ricky + Saiyan Armor' *'Kid Ricky + Full Saiyan Armor' *'Ricky' *'Ricky + Saiyan Armor' *'Ricky + Full Saiyan Armor' *'Ricky + Piccolo Uniform' *'Ricky + Full Weighted Piccolo Uniform' [[Jordan| Jordan]] *'Kid Jordan ' *'Kid Jordan + Saiyan Armor' *'Kid Jordan + Full Saiyan Armor' *'Jordan' *'Jordan + Saiyan Armor' *'Jordan + Full Saiyan Armor' *'Jordan + Roshi Martial Arts Uniform' *'Jordan + Full Weighted Roshi Martial Arts Uniform' *'Jordan + Seiten Taisei Mode' *'Jordan + SST1 All The Way to 10' Full Techniques List All Stages Unlockables & Secrets Category:Games